Apenas esta noite
by Pink Potter
Summary: Nem sempre temos tudo o que desejamos... Entretanto, Sirius conseguiu o que ele mais queria, porém, apenas por uma noite.3ºLUGAR NO I CHALL RELÂMPAGO


Autor: PinkPotter  
E-mail: Apenas esta noite...  
Sinopse: Nem sempre temos tudo o que desejamos... Entretanto, Sirius conseguiu o que ele mais queria, porém, apenas por uma noite.   
Shipper:Sirius Black/Belatrix Lestrange  
Classificação:NC-17   
Gênero: Drama/Romance  
Spoilers:nenhum   
Status:Completa   
Idioma:Português 

**_Apenas esta noite_**

_I can't escape the twisted way you think of me (Eu não consigo escapar desse jeito distorcido que você pensa de mim)__  
__I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep (Eu te sinto em meus sonhos e eu não durmo)_

**_Snow whit queen – Evanescence_**

Um pequeno sorriso se esboçou nos lábios dela quando ouviu o relógio badalar, indicando que era meia-noite; um novo dia acabara de começar. _Feliz aniversário_, ela disse em pensamento. Seu olhar estava perdido em algum ponto qualquer do teto; o sono havia abandonado-lhe há tempos. Suspirou. A mulher afastou as cobertas, e abandonou a cama, deixando o marido adormecido.

Caminhou em silêncio até a janela. Chovia forte, e o barulho da chuva contra o vidro a incomodava. Odiava a chuva. Odiava as lembranças que ela trazia. Revirou os olhos, e suspirou irritada. Por que sempre chovia no aniversário dele? Seria para obrigá-la a lembrar da data? Riu de si mesma... Ela lembraria mesmo que não chovesse.

Seu olhar voltou-se para sua penteadeira. Aproximou-se, e após sentar-se abriu lentamente uma das gavetas. Ficou por vários minutos apenas mirando uma de suas caixas de jóias, antes de finalmente pegá-la. Virou-se para certificar-se de que o marido dormia. Então, murmurou um feitiço, e a caixa abriu. Deu um pequeno sorriso ao ver o anel "recusado". Pegou o objeto e colocou em seu anular direito. Afastou a mão para admirar a pedra vermelha que brilhava.

Questionou-se como Sirius pôde cogitar a idéia de que ela aceitaria casar-se com ele... Riu sozinha. Talvez, se ele não tivesse enlouquecido e sujado o sobrenome Black... Quem sabe? Suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Não, nem assim se casaria com ele. O seu sentimento por Sirius era... "Perigoso" demais. No fundo, Bellatrix não desejava um motivo para questionar seus ideais. Deu uma última olhada no anel, antes de retirá-lo do dedo.

Não era apenas o aniversário de Sirius. Fazia dois anos que recebera aquele anel. Dois anos... Ela o guardou novamente na caixa, e depois, a devolveu a gaveta. Dois anos que desistira da única oportunidade que tinha de ser feliz. Revirou os olhos, chateada com os próprios pensamentos... Felicidade? Ela não precisava de felicidade. Havia coisas mais importantes para se preocupar, como o poder, por exemplo. Ainda assim, ela não conseguiu evitar a lembrança daquele dia...

_O céu parecia que ia desabar naquele dia. Ela não entendia, contudo, como ele poderia gostar daquilo. O sorriso de alegria jamais abandonava os lábios do homem, mesmo estando completamente encharcado. ___

_- Eu não entendo por que não aparatar... – ela resmungou, enquanto tentava apressar o passo para chegar logo ao apartamento de Sirius. O homem sorriu.___

_- Vai dizer que nunca sentiu vontade de tomar um banho de chuva... ___

_- Certamente que não! Uma banheira com água quente e espumas é, sem dúvida, bem mais interessan... – ela não terminou de falar, porque Sirius a puxou tão rapidamente para seus braços, que a assustou – Está louco?___

_- Bella, você tem que aprender a curtir as coisas boas da vida. – Sirius acariciou a face dela, com carinho – Aprender a ser feliz de verdade.___

_- Talvez eu não queira ser feliz... Talvez eu queira mais que a felicidade... – ele suspirou, tristemente - Está vendo? Esse é o nosso problema! Você não respeita meus ideais, e eu também não consigo gostar dos seus... Nós somos diferentes, eu não entendo por que ainda nos encontramos!___

_- Eu tenho esperanças de te convencer que o poder e riqueza são um nada, quando não se tem felicidade e amor. ___

_- Desista... Você nunca vai conseguir! ___

_- Nunca?___

_- Nunca, Sirius... Nós não somos um casal de namorados louco de amor, que vai casar e ser feliz para sempre... Nós somos um casal com uma certa paixão, mas apenas isso. Escolhemos caminhos diferentes, e eu não vejo como eles se cruzarem... É apenas questão de tempo, nós percebemos isso. Aliás, eu já percebi... ___

_- Então, será que apenas por essa noite você poderia esquecer os seus ideais por mim? Será que apenas hoje podemos fingir que somos um casal de namorados louco de amor e que vai casar e viver feliz para sempre? – ela abriu a boca duas vezes, para falar algo, mas não conseguiu – E se depois desta noite, eu não conseguir te convencer, eu nunca mais te procuro...___

_- Sirius... – ele a silenciou colocando um de seus dedos sobre os lábios dela.___

_- Apenas sim ou não, Bella... Considere como um presente de aniversário. – o homem sugeriu.___

_- Está bem. Agora será que dá para sairmos dessa chuva?___

_- Claro, mas antes... – Sirius a trouxe para mais perto de si e a beijou. Ela sorriu quando o beijo terminou – Ah... Só mais uma coisa...___

_- O quê?___

_- Temos que "fingir" de verdade não é? – ele buscou algo nas vestes. Bellatrix piscou várias vezes ao ver um anel nas mãos dele – Aceita casar-se comigo, senhorita Black?___

_- Apenas esta noite... – ele riu. ___

_- Talvez não. – Sirius disse enquanto colocava o anel no anular direito dela. ___

_- É lindo. ___

_- Eu comprei para você mesmo. – ela observava a pedra vermelha – Não tinha percebido que não éramos o casal de namorados que teria final feliz.___

_- Sirius... ___

_- Está tudo bem. Eu ainda tenho uma chance, não é? – o homem brincou.___

_- Está parecendo uma despedida. ___

_- E não é, Bella? Como você mesma disse, um dia nossos caminhos se afastariam. ___

_- Talvez eu não quisesse que esse dia fosse hoje. – ela comentou com um sorriso triste. Sirius aproximou seus lábios do dela, e a beijou lentamente. ___

_- É melhor entrarmos agora, ou realmente pegaremos um resfriado! – Bellatrix concordou, e juntos seguiram até o apartamento dele. ___

_Após chegarem ao apartamento, Sirius a carregou e a levou até o quarto. Havia um sorriso novo e diferente em Bellatrix. Prometera a si mesmo que naquela noite esqueceria de tudo, e seus pensamentos se restringiriam aquele homem. O olhar de carinho que ele lhe lançava a enlouquecia por dentro, e se o mundo acabasse naquela noite, certamente morreria feliz... "Feliz"? Poucas vezes usara esta palavra... Poucas vezes julgara-se realmente feliz... E em todas essas vezes, Sirius estava, de alguma forma, ligado a esta sensação, a qual preferia "evitar". ___

_Sentiu os lábios dele na curva de seu pescoço, beijando-lhe e ao mesmo tempo mordiscando de leve a sua pele. As mãos dele acariciavam seu corpo. Sirius afastou-se um pouco para olhá-la nos olhos, e sorriu. Acariciou a face dela, e depois com o indicador contornou os lábios da morena. Bellatrix segurou a mão dele e a beijou. Então, o homem cobriu a boca dela com a sua, num beijo intenso e cheio de desejo. ___

_Distribuiu beijos e leves mordidas pelo colo dela, e após retirar-lhe a blusa molhada, sua atenção voltou-se para os seios dela. Sugava e mordiscava um dos mamilos, fazendo-a gemer de leve. Sirius parou por um momento, para retirar sua camisa, e então voltou a beijá-la, agora nos lábios. As mãos da mulher ora bagunçavam os cabelos negros dele, ora arranhavam as costas de Sirius. ___

_- Eu te amo. – ele sussurrou perto do ouvido dela, antes de mordiscar sua orelha. Bellatrix sorriu, mas manteve o silêncio. Sirius também sorriu para a mulher; a conhecia bem demais para ficar esperando uma resposta. ___

_Ele fez amor com ela naquela noite, como jamais fizera antes. Em cada toque, em cada carícia, Sirius tentava demonstrar ao máximo o que realmente sentia por ela. Bellatrix nunca tivera um momento como aquele, e duvidava que se repetisse algum dia. Era uma ocasião singular, a qual permaneceria para sempre, apenas em sua memória. ___

_Quando ele repousou a cabeça entre os seios dela, exausto, a mulher percorreu os cabelos dele com os dedos. O silêncio reinou por vários minutos, nos quais ambos iam normalizando suas respirações. Sirius segurava a mão direita dela, e mirava o anel de "compromisso" entre eles. Então, ele aproximou a mão dela, e a beijou.___

_- Confesso que nunca te vi tão romântico. – ela murmurou, fazendo-o sorrir.___

_- Eu posso ser assim sempre, se desejar.___

_- Não é necessário. Eu não sou o tipo de mulher que se derrete com esse tipo de coisa.___

_- Não? – Sirius virou-se para encará-la – O que havíamos combinado? ___

_- Ah, claro... Hoje eu sou uma mulher completamente apaixonada e enlouquecida... – ela revirou os olhos. O homem riu.___

_- Exato.___

_- Então, meu querido noivo, eu adorei o jeito como me amou esta noite... – Bellatrix sorriu, então o empurrou para o lado da cama, e ficou por cima dele – Por isso, eu quero fazer amor com você novamente.___

_- Novamente? ___

_- Sim, já deu tempo para se recuperar... – Sirius gargalhou. ___

_- Geralmente não é tão rápido assim, mas o momento especial faz milagres... – ele disse. ___

_- Ótimo. – ela sussurrou perto do ouvido dele, e depois, beijou-lhe o pescoço – Feliz aniversário, Sirius.___

_- Obrigado, Bella. ___

_- Eu também te amo... – Bellatrix disse olhando-o nos olhos, e sorriu ao perceber as expressões de espanto dele. Antes que Sirius pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ela o beijou nos lábios...___

__

_Acordou, mas permaneceu de olhos fechados, e se moveu na cama, preguiçosamente. Seu braço procurou pelo corpo dele, ao lado, mas ao não encontrá-lo, abriu os olhos para confirmar que a cama estava vazia. Ergueu a cabeça a procura da figura de Sirius, mas estava realmente sozinha no quarto. Ia deitar-se novamente, mas seu olhar encontrou um envelope sobre o travesseiro dele. ___

_Um sorriso triste se formou em seus lábios, a noite passada fora realmente uma despedida. Mirou a letra miúda dele, e abriu o envelope para pegar o pergaminho. Sem nem perceber, algumas lágrimas escaparam de seus olhos, ao mesmo tempo em que uma tristeza inédita a possuía. ___

_"Bella,__  
__Não tenho palavras para descrever o quão maravilhosa foi a noite passada para mim. Eu tentei de todas as formas, convencer-te de que teu lugar era ao meu lado, mas eu podia ver em teus olhos que eu não consegui. __  
__Podíamos ser felizes juntos, e eu realmente não consigo entender seus ideais, e como você pode querer ideais que a privam da felicidade. Sinceramente, até hoje eu não sei o que me levou a me apaixonar por você, tampouco vou entender o que há em você que me fascina tão intensamente; somos muito diferentes. Ainda assim, eu não me arrependo de nenhum momento.__  
__Temo que um dia nossos caminhos se cruzem, mas que estejamos em lados opostos. Temo encontrá-la perdida num mundo de maldades e hipocrisia. Temo que esta mulher incrível que tu és, transforme-se num ser frio e completamente sem coração. Porém, o que mais temo é que confesse que disse que me amava apenas por fazer parte do nosso "acordo" de ontem à noite. Por isso, eu preferi sair antes que acordasse.__  
__Pode ficar aí o tempo que quiser, devo voltar apenas pela noite. Ontem foi realmente uma despedida; eu queria que tivesse aceitado meu pedido de casamento. Guarde o anel, será para sempre a lembrança da noite em que foi a minha noiva. __  
__Sirius Black."_

Havia um sorriso triste nos lábios dela, e seu olhar estava perdido na chuva que ainda caia, embora estivesse mais fina. Aquela noite realmente jamais lhe sairia da memória, da mesma forma que seus sentimentos por Sirius jamais mudariam. Suspirou, enquanto fechava os olhos, a face dele vinha como um flash em sua mente. Então, ela levantou e se aproximou mais uma vez da janela.

- Eu não estava fingindo, Sirius...

FIM! 

N/A: Minha primeira S/B, por favor, não fiquem muito chateados caso os personagens não estejam como imaginam... Percebi que não tenho talento para S/B, heuiehuihiuehue... Deixa para lá... Primeira e única S/B, espero que tenham gostado, ao menos um pouquinho!! Um beijo enorme!! PinkPotter : ) 


End file.
